Bonnibel Bubblegum, I love you
by allytheadventurer
Summary: Basically, Finn is 18 now and gives Bubblegum a visit, planning to sort out their friendship, and maybe turn it into something more. How will the princess react to Finn's confession? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is just a little crappy story I wrote out of boredom. Well, in this story, Finn is actually turning 18, and comes to visit Princess Bubblegum, in hopes that she will give him a chance now that he is a man. So, um, here it goes, hope you guys like it!**

I lie in my bed, eyes burning with exhaustion, but unable to sleep. I tried to reposition myself to get comfortable, but nothing was working. When I swung my feet out of the covers, and onto the pink fluffy candy carpet, I looked out the window to my balcony. That's just what I needed, some fresh air. I tiptoed to the glass doors, and opened both of them dramatically, releasing the cool, night air through my body and into the bedroom.

I walked out onto the candy balcony, lined with pink and white flowers. I looked out at the midnight sky, blanketed with stars. 'What a pretty night,' I thought to myself. But my admiration of the midnight horizon was interrupted, by the sound of grunting and huffing below me.

Curiously, I looked under the balcony wall, to find none other than Finn the human, eagerly climbing my castle's 50 foot tower. "Finn, Finn what are you doing?" I replied down in a hushed tone. The young man looked up at me, almost losing his balance out of surprise, but regained it and continued to climb. He was already only several bricks from the balcony, so I gave him a hand and pulled him up over the bars.

We both landed on the balcony floor, face to face. I stood up, confused, "Finn, what are you doing here?"

He stood up abruptly, gazing into my eyes, "I- I came to… um, well, it's my 18th birthday and, I wanted to… to say, hi."

I arched my eyebrow, "You climbed a 50 foot tower, just to say 'hi'?" I tried to keep my voice low, to not wake any of the candy people. As I waited for an answer, I remembered the 14 year old Finn. The naïve, scrawny little boy. Glob has he changed. His wiggly noodle arms, now muscular and held up with thick long shoulders. His blonde, long hair, now short and sandy brown, growing out of his bear, hat thing. His skin, now tanned from adventuring in the sun. His face, now chiseled, still with a hint of baby face, just more, manly. 'This is the Finn I have been waiting for' I thought to myself. Not a baby anymore, but still a hero. I realized, I love Finn.

Then I snapped back to my senses. I did not _love_ Finn. I loved the thought of Finn. To have a muscular man on my shoulder. I wanted him, for all the wrong reasons. His personality was, so immature. But, maybe that's what I needed. No. Finn was just, not my type. Not my type? What does that even mean? Oh glob, I was so confused. All I could do was hope this was a bad dream I would wake up from soon.

(Finn's thoughts)

I stuttered nervously to give Bonnie an answer to why I had climbed to the tower just to see her, at 12:30 am, on my birthday. What I wanted to say, was that I came up here, to tell her that I can't take these feelings any longer, and now that I am different, she should change her mind about her feelings for me. I wanted to say I love her, but all that came out was "Um, uh." She was getting impatient, and I needed to hurry, my brain was just, going all stupid, and sappy, and donk. I couldn't think straight. It was just, her beauty, in the moonlight.

PB wore only a silk blouse, which was only slightly darker than her pale pink skin tone. She didn't even have her crown on. Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, really extenuating her beautiful pink face. 'Glob,' I thought, 'She even sleeps beautiful.' When I snapped out of studying her, I realized she was still waiting for an answer that I knew I couldn't give. "I- I came to…"

"Ugh, Finn, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

I knew he had to act quickly, "No, no this can't wait."

She impatiently whispered, "Well what is it then?"

I gulped, then looked into her pretty pink eyes, "Bonnibel Bubblegum, I love you."

Her face went from aggravated, to surprised. I watched her eyes grow with emotion, then her mouth begin to open, about to say something. In fear she would let me down, I stopped her words with a kiss. I locked lips with her for the first time, knowing that this is meant to be. I brought my hand up to her face, only to have her pull away. Tilting my head in confusion, she looked up at me. "W-why don't you, c- come in Finn," Princess Bubblegum sighed. She took my hand, and pulled me into her pink, candy bedroom. I shut the balcony doors, trying to control my nervously loud breathing.

She sat down on her bed, and I assumed she wanted me to follow, so I sat down next to her. Bonnie looked into my eyes, and smiled. I smiled back, and raised my eyebrow. "Finn?" she asked.

"Wait," I interrupted, "before you start, I want you to know something. I love you, I've always loved you. I need to say that. Sorry to get all sappy, but I just, want you to love me too. And, I need to tell you something else. You are beautiful. I've always thought so. And, the way you do science, it makes me love you more, and, and the way you talk, and laugh, just makes me love you even more, and-"

PB laughed, "Alright Finn! I get it! You love me!"

"Well… do you, love me?" I asked.

She bit her lip. Glob, I love when she does that. Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Princess, Princess are you okay in there?" Peppy B said in a muffled voice through the door. Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and walked across her room to answer it. "Yes Peppermint, I'm fine, now don't come up here again."

"But, but princess, I thought-" She slammed the door in his face before the poor candy guy could finish his sentence. She looked back at me and sighed. Instead of coming back to sit next to me, she went to her wardrobe, and pulled out a hot pink robe. I got up and smiled, "No, don't put that on, you look much better without it."

She smirked back, "Well okay then." PB put the robe back in the wardrobe, and came closer to me. "You didn't answer me," I added.

She stood in front of me, and looked up at me again. The princess bit her lip for the second time, and looked at her feet. I could hear her breathing nervously, dying to know what was going on in that big, gorgeous brain of hers.

(Princess Bubblegum's thoughts)

I couldn't tell him I love him. Not yet. I just couldn't do it. I wasn't ready to love someone so fast. My mind raced, looking for an answer to what I should do. I looked away from him, and looked around the room, trying to find a distraction. Finn obviously noticed my struggle, and he placed his hand on my cheek, to get my attention. His face saddened, and he whispered, "I understand. You don't have to…"

I had never seen him so sensitive. This big, strong, hero, turning all sappy and loving, for me. The hero who I thought wasn't capable of even crying anymore, is now pouring his heart out to me, and I was going to have to let him down. I held my breath, as his hurting eyes saw through mine.

There was a silence. Neither of us said anything. There was nothing to say. We both stood face to face, looking at each other, not even breathing. I looked at my bare feet again, expecting him to walk out furiously, and never speak to me again. But he didn't. He stayed there, in front of me. Then, out of the blue, he grabbed my hand. "I understand. But, if you don't love me, I hope we can still be friends," he replied. This was it. I was losing him. He let go of my hand, and headed for the balcony. I stood in awe for a moment, actually feeling brain dead, for the first time in my life. He opened the glass doors, moving swiftly and quietly.

Not even feeling control of my body anymore, I jogged over to him, loudly whispering his name. "Finn, Finn!" I said, grabbing his hand before he could get to the edge of the balcony. He looked back with bright eyes, like he was expecting me to do this. 'This is where I tell him my feelings, isn't it,' I thought to myself. I breathed out, then in, as he looked at me, waiting for me to tell him I loved him.

Then, with a heavy heart, I looked down to the candy ground and sighed three words, "Happy birthday Finn." That was that. With one swift motion, he ripped his hand away from mine, and climbed off the balcony, and down the tower. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from the hero's face while he was climbing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so because my first attempt at the second chapter epically failed, I decided to start anew. So here is the ACTUAL second chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**

I clutched the pink robe in one hand, and my long pink hair in the other. As much as I knew I had done the right thing, I couldn't help but hold back tears. I had just broken Finn the Human's fragile heart again, so badly it made him cry. I slipped my robe on, and sat in front of the mirror on my night stand. I grabbed my hairbrush. As I stroked my soft oozing hair, looking into my own eyes through the mirror, I felt as though I was a different person. A new, cold hearted creature, replacing the intelligent and beautiful one that Finn came to love.

Oh Finn. He brought out a side in me that I thought never existed. A side of denial, yet acceptance. A side of undecided, yet already knowing. A side of hatred, yet… love. This was the reason I couldn't tell Finn I loved him. Because of this side he brought out in me. A side that made me feel too vulnerable. Even a fair princess should have their boundaries to how vulnerable they want to be, right? I didn't know who I was trying to convince. But it didn't matter. It was too late.

I let that sink in for a moment, that it was too late. And soon with every brush of my hair, a tear followed close behind. Before I knew it the room looked like I was under water. I bit my lip and tried to control the tears, but just like my chance to get Finn back, it was too late. I dropped the brush in my lap and my head in my hands. I let everything out. The tears, the sobs, the quiet wishing to take it all back. I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had cried, but I figured I was making up for all the held back tears now.

I walked away from the mirror slowly, unable to look at myself anymore. I carefully lay back down onto my bed, and curled up into a ball with my blanket. Suddenly sleep seemed like the only thing I wanted right now. Luckily the tears made it easy to close my eyes, and slowly… drift off… to… sleep.

(Finn)

I didn't know where I was. But I didn't care. It was obviously a forest path I was walking through, but which one? I didn't know. Nothing mattered anymore anyway. She denied me. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Jake. "Take a chance," he said, "She may surprise you," he said. Bull crap. She never liked me before, why would she love me now? Somehow I knew she would have rejected me, then why did I do it? 'Because I love her, that's why,' I thought to myself. 'But why her?! Why is it I want the only girl that doesn't want me back? Why do I have to be so stupid?!' I kicked pebbles as I argued with myself in the dark. But as many angry questions I asked myself, they all came to one answer: 'Because I love her. Because she is the only one for me.'

I shut my eyes tight to block back the tears, but opened them quickly when I heard a noise in the bushes. That's when I came to my senses. I was totally lost. I assumed the forest wasn't that big, so I just kept hoping to stay lost for as long as possible. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, maybe not ever again.

(Princess Bubblegum)

I don't dream a whole lot. But when I do, they are pretty realistic. Especially when my dream is based off of an actual event that recently happened. And this time, it took place right before I was supposed to tell Finn I loved him:

"Wait, Finn," I watched myself repeat. And for a second time, I saw Finn turn around with that eager look in his eyes. That hopeful look that made me so tempted to kiss him. Instead of rejecting him for good, I knew that this was a dream, so I gave into temptation. Instead of watching him climb down the balcony with tears in his eyes, I squeezed his hand tight, and leaned in quickly before he could turn away. Our lips met immediately, and I soon felt us smiling between the kiss. He grabbed my waste and I squeezed his hand tighter. I pulled away only for a moment, and whispered into his ear, "Happy birthday Finn." He chuckled, and kissed my cheek. Then the scene changed.

I sat on the candy throne, but this time I wasn't alone. I looked to my right, to find Finn holding my hand and smiling at me on a throne of his own. He played with my fingers as though he was a child, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Finn the Human?"

"I've never felt better," I replied softly. Although my voice and body reacted calmly, my brain was going nuts. I kept trying to convince myself it was a dream, but this was just so realistic. Finn gave me a sexy half smile, then the scene changed again.

I was in my lab, mixing some chemicals for which I did not know why. But as soon as I stood next to my lab table, I noticed how much heavier my hips felt. I looked down to find an at least 8 month old bump where my stomach should be. My eyes widened as I thought to myself, 'I'M PREGNANT?!' This dream was going too far, too fast. But I went along with it, mixing chemicals and hoping I don't go into labor or donk like that. As I mixed a purple serum with a green one, two manly arms raped around me, and a strong head with a hat lay on my shoulder. "What are you doing up this late? You should be getting your rest. Maybe even a little extra sleep for the baby," Finn replied. I set the serums on the test tube rack and turned to face my husband.

"I was waiting for you to get back," I said with my head down, and my hand on my stomach. I felt tired, and I could tell Finn was tired as well. I took off my lab coat, and he took off his hat. Then the scene changed yet again, and I hoped this would be the last time.

I sat on the throne again, with a pink toddler on one leg and a human baby on the other. Although this was a dream, I felt as much love for these kids as I would my own. They were the most beautiful beings I had ever seen. The human was a blonde baby girl. I could already tell she was a daddy's girl. And the pink toddler, a boy made of bubblegum, looked just like me. He was a little older than the baby girl, but they were equally perfect. I sat and smiled at them, not able to look away. A lump in my throat formed suddenly, as just as I was about to burst into tears, the scene changed one last time.

My bones felt brittle. My gum looked worn out. My once hot pink hair was now a light peach color. But as old as I felt, I also felt the warm hand of someone right next to me. I turned my head to find Finn again, with grey hair and a wrinkly forehead. He looked just as grey as I did, but it didn't matter. I loved him just the same. I loved him like it was the first time I saw him. I smiled tiredly at the old man, turned my head and focused my eyes back in front of me. I was no longer on the throne. I was on the porch of a cabin, in front of a beach. The waves crashed down in an orderly fashion, with the sun just beginning to set above them. The view was almost as beautiful as the first time I saw my children.

And as I held my lover's hand, I knew this was the life I was meant to live. This was the life I possibly missed out on…

I awoke abruptly, with a cold sweat and the sun just barely peeking through the balcony doors. I sat up in bed, breathing heavily.

I could only remember little parts of the dream, but something inside of me made me feel like it was the most important dream of my life. And something inside also made me feel like I needed to see Finn. Right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for keeping you wait for so long. I've just been really busy with school and sports and I really hope you guys like chapter 3, because here it is**

Chapter 3

I looked at the sky. Dawn. The sight of the slowly rising sun made me come to my senses, and out of my half unconscious state. Had I really walked all night? Where was I? Did anyone know where I was? I could barely remember the trail I went down. I just remembered barely seeing past the wall of tears that had glazed my eyes all night. Then I remembered Bubblegum. Oh glob. She… she turned me down. And I ran out. And… I was so sure she would say yes. Son of a bleep blop, now I remembered why I didn't want to go back home now. I couldn't bear to explain last night to anyone.

Then a thought came into my head.

(Princess Bubblegum)

I continued to breath heavy and slow. Trying to erase the thought of running out the door at this very moment. I thought that if I breathed any faster I would faint. I tried to relax with some meditative breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. It didn't work.

I stood up, a little too quick actually, and tripped in the robe I must have dropped on the floor. When I regained my balance, I picked up the robe quickly and hung it up next to my vanity, along with my glasses and quickly placed them on my face. I felt like I had so much to do in so little time, even though the day was just beginning. I rushed to my wardrobe, thinking of something a little more comfortable than a dress. I grabbed the first thing I saw, white capris and the black tee shirt Marceline gave me. Before I put the shirt on, I studied it. I remembered the old times with Marceline. But now was not the time for a trip down memory lane. I quickly changed into the casual wear, and put my hair into a messy side braid. Just then I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My face looked like a fate worse than death. I didn't realize how much I cried last night. The tears actually drained the color slightly from my face, and I could still feel dried up tears on my cheeks. I went to the bathroom and washed my face quickly, then immediately applied my typical make up. I did not feel like putting my contacts in. I took one final look at myself in the mirror, grabbed my heart tracker, and fled out of my master bedroom and down the royal staircase.

Annoyingly, Peppermint Butler noticed my hurry, and stopped me halfway through the throne room. "Good morning Princess," he stepped in front of me, "What is the rush?"

I looked past him, frustrated, "Um, I'm taking care of… royal business. Please let me pass."

He furrowed his candy brow, "Alright, but I must remind you of the annual princess potluck this evening."

I groaned. I had completely forgotten about the annual potluck. I managed to groan out a final, "Yeah, yeah, bye Pep Butt," and speed walked out the door. I shut the castle doors, and as soon as I heard the click of the lock, I sprinted as fast as I could to the forest. I didn't really know where to go, but I hoped I would find Finn before the potluck.

(Finn)

_Maybe… maybe I don't have to go back _I thought. _I can start a new life, out here in the forest. _I began to imagine myself growing old in a cave somewhere, turning back into Davey, a character I had made up so long ago to represent my desire to be average. Maybe that dream could be a reality.

I quickly abandoned the thought, ashamed of myself. Ooo needed me. Now aging Jake needed me. The princesses still needed me. The thought of disappearing was a selfish satisfaction. And I knew no matter how much I wanted to run away forever, I wanted the people of Ooo to be happy as well. I am the candy people's hero. I am Jake's hero. I am Ooo's hero. And most of all, I am Princess Bubblegum's hero. And until my soul met with death for good, no rejection could possibly change that.

(Princess Bubblegum)

I ran. I took only a few glances at my Heart Tracker, but I mostly ran. When I reached the forest, I tried looking for some footprints or sign of the direction he went in. But there were none to be found. That did not stop me. I just ran. I ran through the forest, and for once I wasn't afraid of being caught and chewed to death. I looked around, calling Finn's name as loud as my vocal cords could stand. Only a few times had a heart come up on the tracker, but they were all squirrels or rabbits or cats. If Finn's heart came up, I would know by the size of the heart. I must have been running for an hour or so, when my legs grew tired and I transitioned to walking.

I thought about giving up multiple times, but I fought the thought with one reason: to escape my fate, and fulfill the dream I had experienced. Then suddenly, with one turn of the trail, a heartbeat appeared on the tracker. It was Finn's.

(Finn)

I heard a rustling in the trail behind me. I assumed it was just a squirrel or something, but just to be safe, a sped up a little. As I heard the rustling get closer and closer, I realized something was following me. Instead of running, I grabbed my sword and yelled, hoping my voice wouldn't crack, "Whatever you are, come out now before I find you and mess you up!"

The rustling continued, getting closer and closer, louder and louder. Unable to wait any longer, I let out a yell and got ready to pounce. But before I pounced, a soft voice followed by a slender pink body emerged out of the bushes. "Finn, it's me."

(Princess Bubblegum)

Only until after the words came out did I realize how vulnerable I sounded. My voice must have matched my appearance, by the way Finn's face spread with so many emotions in a matter of seconds. And to my surprise, not one of them was being anger. Surprise maybe, then confusion, then… sadness. He looked like, well, like he had been rolling in dirt all night. His eyes still glazed with left over sadness, and his clothes stained with mud. I watched him drop his sword, then tighten his jaw and drop his head. I had never seen so much hurt in someone's eyes. As much as it hurt me to see him like this, his sensitive look was kind of hot.

I gulped. Words were taken from me. What I could I possibly say to a man I had completely broken?

"What- what are you doing out here?" he said softly, but not angry. Then he cleared his throat, transitioning into a deeper, more flat voice. Attempting to sound manlier, "You could get hurt out here."

I shook my head, "You think I care?" I paused, "Besides, I've got my hero to protect me." I dropped my heart tracker and leaned in.

(Finn)

I was confused. With eyes wide open, I let her lock lips with mine. I thought about breaking away. Protesting. Walking away from another rejection. I could call it getting even, but there was something about this kiss. Feeling her finally respond positively to our lip-touch, Finally not making me do all the work. I shut my eyes, and put my hand on the back of her head. I was determined not to let her leave this time.

She broke away, but not from my grasp. She just looked into my eyes for a moment, and whispered, "I am so-" I cut her off. "No apologies. Not right now," I whispered back. I kissed her again. And as I held her close, and tasted her soft lips, I realized I would never get sick of the taste of bubblegum.

(Princess Bubblegum)

The next hours were the best moments of my life. We walked through the forest. We talked about everything, and even last night. I told him my secrets, and some of the unexplainable to him. And he exchanged the same. We sat and looked at clouds. For a moment, I thought I was in a dream. This time I had spent with Finn, it was absolutely perfect. I knew I would spend the rest of my life with not only my knight, but my best friend.

Sadly as I learned, all good things must come to an end. I saw the sun slowly descend west, noticing it was time for the potluck. I arose from the soil I had been cuddling with Finn on, and he followed. I reminded him of the annual potluck, and invited him to attend it with me.

He looked at me, and I had already known his question. I answered it with, "As my boyfriend.

Finn got down on one knee and replied, "I would be honored you're majesty." I grabbed him by his collar and jokingly scoffed, "Oh shut up, you butt." He got up from his knightly position and kissed me on the cheek. We walked hand and hand to the potluck, and you should have seen the princess' face when we arrived.

When the potluck was over, and all the princesses were gone, Finn helped me clean up after. As I picked up the little pieces of trash left, I rehashed the multiple expressions of princess faces at the potluck. Some envious, some excited, and some even disapproving. Finn had noticed my deep thought and exhaustion, and grabbed my hand once more, "Go up to bed Bonnie." I tried to protest, but my new love swept me off my feet. Literally. He carried me up to the castle, into my bedroom, and onto my bed. He kissed my forehead, and stood over my bed. He gave one last smile to me before turning around and heading out the door. I sat up and replied, "Finn," He turned around, "Happy Birthday." He smiled and walked toward me again. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips this time. And with a finally pull away, I whispered in his ear, "I love you." And with that, I had fixed my mistake, and changed my fate.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

I said goodbye to my children, and sent them off back on their own.

Brad, my son, was now 26, engaged to a beautiful girl, who was descendant of the breakfast kingdom. And my daughter Faye, now 22, had gotten the weekend off from medical school to come visit us. We weren't together as a family often anymore, but when we were, it was a treat.

As I watched them walk out the door and wave their last goodbye, I returned the wave and yelled out the doorway, "Don't forget to call!" Brad waved goodbye one last time, and got into the car with his fiancé and Faye. I sighed with delight.

My aging husband Finn replied, "Come on honey," and led me onto the porch.

I sat in the rocking chair, looking out at the scenery before me. Waves crashed in monochrome shades of blue, and the sun slowly descended below them. My hand was being held softly by my long time love. As I looked at his wrinkled and wise face, I smiled, and returned to my admiration of our cabin. I ignored my tiredness, for this was a feeling my old age had grown used to. Suddenly, I tilted my weary head to the side, confused. I had the sudden feeling like I had seen this view before. Somewhere, long ago, as if… in a dream. And just then, I had a feeling of relief. A feeling like I had finally made it, after all these years. And I just couldn't remember why.

**The End**

Sorry for the short chapter guys, I just thought this was an appropriate way to end it. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you stick around for more stories from me


End file.
